Illusion Come to Life
by JackieHTS
Summary: Criss Angel's latest illusion in the Bermuda Triangle has an unexpected results. Rated M just in case for the future
1. Chapter 1

An Illusion Come to Life

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Amelia- Tan, long brown hair, seablue eyes, tall, medium build.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

He was going to perform an illusion for the crowd, make a girl, his friend Sophie appear. As he pulled the sheet away and there were two girls he knew something went very wrong. The stunned look on the girl's face told Criss that she was just as surprised as he was. The show came to an abrupt stop and the girl was taken away by security. Criss went over to where she was being kept. She did not look happy at all about the way she was being treated.

"I can assure that I have no idea who this Mr. Angel is, nor do I want to ruin his show. I was perfectly happy walking down the street and now I'm here! Where is here?"

"You are in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. On a cruise ship. I'm Criss by the way."

"Mr. Angel, I demand that you return me to my previous location."

"I'm not sure how you got to your current location, but I'm sure we can get you back to where you came from. Where are you from?"

"Dolphina City."

"Never heard of it. Where is that exactly?"

"On the Western Shore."

"California?"

"No Dolphina City."

"No the state of California?"

"I have never heard of California. There is Eastern Shore, Western Shore and Middle Country. We do not have states."

"So you are not from the United States?"

"No."

"Then where are you from?"

"I think I have already said too much. I shall not answer any more of your questions."

"Criss, we are going to have her put into custody until she can be arrested when we dock."

"You are going to arrest me for kidnapping me?"

"I'll take responsibility for her." Criss jumped in. He would be furious if he was in her position. He was starting to feel very responsible for this girl's problems. "I'm Criss." He held out his hand to shake.

"Amelia." She shook Criss' hand. "Now, how are you going to get me home?"

Amelia and Criss walked around on the deck of the ship. "So where are you from?"

"Around." She waved her hand in the air.

"Around?"

"You are going to think that I'm crazy."

"You appeared out of thin air. People would think that's crazy, so we are already in crazy territory."

Amelia smiled. "A world within a world. I'm a child of Atlantis."

"Ok and crazy just went a little further."

"See I told you."

"Ok....Atlantis. What's it like?"

"Lots of water. We all live on the shores." She looked around. "Our boats are much smaller. Look, I just want to go back home. Please?"

"Amelia, I'm not sure how you got here."

"Just do your trick in reverse and send me back."

"I've done that illusion thousands of times and I don't have random people popping up. I'm not sure reversing the illusion is the answer."

"SEND ME BACK!" Amelia yelled. The table they were passing shifted and crashed against the wall.

"What was that?"

"An Atlantean getting angry. Do you want to see really angry?"

They walked back to where the illusion was performed and to Amelia's distress she was not sent back home. "Criss, send me back, please. I will not survive here."

"What do you mean you won't survive here?" Criss asked looking concerned. After all somehow he brought her onto this ship.

"There have been people who left and they never came back."

"That doesn't mean they are dead. They may be here."

"I can never go home can I?" A tear slid down Amelia's cheek. "I just want to go home!"

"I will do whatever I can to get you home, but we are both tired. It's 2 am. Let's go get some sleep and we can work on getting you back again tomorrow."

Amelia looked out at the vast ocean."I'm afraid I will never see my home again." She then followed Criss off the deck.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Please R&R, it's been a very long time since I have sat down to write something, so if it's bad I'm not going to keep it going.


	2. Home is Where the Pyramid is

Home is Where the Pyramid is

It had been a week since Amelia appeared on the cruise ship and they were not any closer to figuring out how to get her home. They were walking thru the airport about to take a flight home.

"Ready to see Vegas, Amelia?"

"I think so." She replied watching a woman drag her bags and a small child through the terminal.

"Well, the flight is going to be four hours and then we will be at my home in Las Vegas."

"I still am not understanding what we are doing here and how we are going to get there." Amelia said, replaying in her mind the conversation they had the night before.

"We are going to fly in the plane that is parked outside."

"Fly....in the air?"

"Yes. You are going to love it." Criss found himself smiling at her look of disbelief. In some ways it was like having a kid. Things seemed to be very different in Atlantis. Life sounded very simple, much like some of the Carribean villages he had visited in his travels.

"I thought we were never going to land." Costa grumbled as they stepped off the private jet.

The flight did not go as smoothly as Criss had hoped. Amelia's first flight was bumpy and she was freaked out from the first bump of turbulence.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" She shrieked as they entered the gate. The chairs at the gate rattled and Amelia visibly calmed herself.

"Amelia, usually a flight is nice and smooth. There was just a lot of bad weather between us and Las Vegas. I swear I was not trying to kill you." Criss said calmly. There was something unusual about this girl. "Look you are in Las Vegas, safe and sound." He kept her moving towards the door. He had hoped to get out of the airport without much attention, but Amelia knew how to attract a crowd. After a few photos Criss and crew were inside the limo and headed to the Luxor. They pulled up to to hotel and filed out or the limo.

"We are staying in a pyramid?"

"Yeah. I live at the top."

"Finally, something that looks familiar." Amelia looked at all the glyphs on the walls. She followed Criss into the elevator and was amazed how long it took to reach the top of the pyramid. "Long way up."

"40 stories." She looked at him with a blank stare. "Nevermind. Welcome to your new home."

Amelia looked around. There were boxes with lights everywhere, making noises and whistles.

"They are games. I'll show you later." Criss grabbed her hand and showed her around the rest of the suite. He finally took her to the guest room. "This is your room." He showed her into a black and white decorated room. There was a large canopy bed, a desk with a laptop, and a dresser. She had a walk in closet and a bathroom of her own.

"It's beautiful." Amelia said turning to Criss. He walked her to the closet and she found some clothes hanging for her. "You didn't need to do that. You already got me some beautiful clothes."

"I got you three outfits. You are going to need more than that." Criss said smiling.

Criss left Amelia to enjoy her room and walked out to meet with his brothers. They were both exhausted from the trip and headed out, leaving Criss and Amelia alone in the suite. "Amelia?" Criss asked walking into her room. He stopped at the door frame. She had said she was going to unpack, but he didn't think that she would be doing it Mindfreak style. He watched as a drawer opened and a pair of pants floated to the drawer and it closed after them. She continued to unpack in the same manner.

"Hey Criss!" Amelia smiled at him as another shirt floated to a drawer. "I'm all unpacked."

Criss just looked at her.

"Criss!" She walked closer to him. 'Criss!' Boomed in his head.

"That was amazing."

"What? I was just cleaning up." She replied bouncing out the door. 


	3. Dinner Conversation

Dinner Conversation

"Amelia, what you did in the bedroom, how did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked as they walked over to the table. There was pasta and garlic bread with red wine.

"You were moving things in mid-air. Is this something that you do often?"

"Of course. I learned to do it right after I learned to walk. It's something that we can all do." Amelia replied as she floated a fork to her and her napkin settled on her lap.

"That's amazing." Criss sat across from her. "So do you have family back home?"

"I have parents. I was their only child." Amelia smiled softly and took a sip of wine. "They must be going crazy. I keep trying to reach them, but I haven't had any success."

"How are you trying to reach them?" Criss asked, he had never seen her near a phone.

'Like this.' Her voice whispered in his head.

Criss dropped his fork. "You are truly amazing."

"The same could be said about you. You have taken me in. I had no where to go and you made sure that I didn't have any worries."

"It's my fault that you got there. I am going to be honest I have no way of knowing how to get you home."

"I know. You will figure it out though. I have faith that you can."

"You said the glyphs looked familiar."

"We have them everywhere. It was the prime language up until a hundred years ago."

"You have have a great handle on American language. How?"

"If I told you I would have to kill you." Amelia replied with a smile. She yawned and stood up. "Good night Mr. Angel."

That's all for tonight, had to work late! More to come tomorrow, please R & R!


	4. Morning Madness

"_Amelia!"_

Amelia woke up with a start. "Mother?" Amelia yelled. She looked around the room and it was trashed. Clothes were everywhere. Amelia got up and cleaned up the mess. She was still hung up on the dream that she had.

_***********************************_

_Amelia was walking down the main road and stopped in the jewelry shop._

_She looked over all the necklaces and come to her favorite canister. A canister full of rings. Amelia sifted through all of rings and found her favorite one._

"_Amelia, why don't you just buy that ring?" Alexandra asked. "You have more than enough money to afford it."_

"_I was waiting for my birthday. And since it is only a few weeks away I decided I couldn't wait any longer." Amelia said. She bought th ring and ran home to her parents._

"_Mom, look at this ring that I bought." Amelia ran over to her mother. She pulled the ring out of the pouch. It was a beautiful silver ring with an agate stone in a round setting. She slipped the ring on and was blinded by the flash. She heard her mother scream her name. "Amelia!"_

_***********************************_

"Amelia?" Criss was standing in front of her. Amelia blinked and focused on him as if she hadn't seen him before.

"Good morning Criss."

"Are you alright?" Criss asked cupping her cheek.

"I'm wonderful." Amelia replied. She followed him out to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting and Criss' production crew were already going over the stunts that he wanted to perform for the next episode of Mindfreak. "Do you mind if I eat in my room?"

"No, of course not. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine Criss, I promise." Amelia grabbed a plate of food and exited the kitchen. Amelia ate and then seated herself on the floor. She opened her mind completely and searched for her parent. There was only silence. "I will find you, Mother and Father." Amelia grabbed her plate and headed back to the kitchen to find Criss and his family. She found J.D. on the phone in the living room. Criss was no where to be found. Amelia headed back to her room and laid down for a quick nap. She hadn't slept well the night before and she hoped that a quick nap would recharge her energy.

"Hey J.D., have you seen Amelia?" Criss asked as he walked into the living room, back from his warehouse.

"She walked through a couple hours ago. That was the last that I saw of her."

"Thanks J.D."

He knocked on Amelia's door and there was no answer. "Amelia?" No answer. He cracked open the door and called her name again. Still no answer. He walked towards the bathroom and cracked open the door. He found Amelia playing in a bubble bath, with the jets blasting. No wonder she didn't hear him.

"This stuff is amazing." Amelia said gathering bubbles in her hands and blowing them back into the water. "Ummmm......Criss, I want to get out now."

"I'll see you in a few minutes.


	5. Party Panic

Amelia walked out of her room and found Dimitra and Criss discussing the cruise. "Speaking of Amelia, Mom, this is Amelia."

"Hello." Amelia said with wave. "It is an honor to meet you." She sat down on the ottoman and her white, long dress settled around her.

"Amelia, my Christopher told me you were beautiful, you look Greek, just like some of Christopher's cousins. He also told me that you are very far from home. How are you doing?"

"I am adjusting. It has been a lot to take in." Amelia smiled. "This world is much different from mine." Amelia basked in the love that flowed between mother and son. It felt familiar. It brought an ache to her heart, so she closed off the feeling and refocused on the conversation.

"Mom and I were going to go to Pharaoh's Den. Would you like to join us?"

"What is Pharaoh's Den?"

"It's a bar. A place to dance and have a few drinks."

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea."

"Come on, it will be fun. Even Mom is going."

"I really don't think this is such a good idea."

"Come on. Please?"

"Fine." Amelia replied uncertainly.

"Let's go!" Criss grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

"Criss, this is a lot of people in a small area." Amelia said looking at the swarms of intoxicated people at the bar and dancing. Their thoughts were bombarding her consciousness. "I think I should go." She was starting to feel nauseated from the intrusion. In Atlantis, people shielded their thoughts, here everything was to an extreme.

"Amelia, we are going right to the VIP lounge. You'll be safe, I promise." Criss squeezed her hand and led her through the crowd. He waited as security moved the rope and ushered them through to the private lounge. He entered the room and J.D. And Costa were already there with some of the production crew. "Hey everyone this is Amelia." There were a chorus of hellos and introductions and conversations resumed. "Amelia, come check this out." He led her over to the large window that overlooked the dance floor.

"Oh Anubis." Amelia grabbed her stomach and backed away from the window. The nausea was growing and her mind felt like it was being over run. Her consciousness was under attack and her defenses took over. Glasses started flying off the table and chairs began to slide. She couldn't stop the onslaught.

"Amelia." Criss grabbed her around the waist. Almost all of her body weight shifted against him. "Everyone out!" Criss yelled. Everyone made a quick exit out of the room. Her usual warm seablue eyes were almost gray and stormy, filled with pain. He guided her sight to his. "Amelia, listen to me. Hear the sound of my voice. Only my voice. You are in a peaceful lagoon. The water is warm and soothing. I want you to stay there until I call for you. I want you to relax. Relax. Relax." Her eyes closed and the glasses and chairs stopped moving. Criss laid her on the couch and called security. He told them that his friend was ill and needed to leave, without anyone noticing. They pulled his car around to a back entrance. Criss carried Amelia out of the club and set her in the passenger seat. He drove back to the Luxor and carried Amelia back to her room. "Amelia. You are safe and in your room. When you open your eyes you are going to be very tired, so tired you can't keep your eyes open. You will awake in the morning refreshed. Awake. Awake. Come on Amelia, wake up." Criss grew concerned, but finally her seablue eyes looked at him with heavy lids.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and started to sit up.

"Shhhh. Just rest, we'll talk in the morning. Just rest." Criss brushed her hair off her forehead as Amelia lost the battle with her eyelids and she drifted off to sleep. "I'm sorry." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'm the one who is sorry for not listening to you." Criss kicked off his boots and settled on the opposite side of the bed.

Amelia opened up her eyes. Her sleep had been blissfully empty. No dreams. No nightmares. Nothing. She looked over and saw Criss looking at her. "Hello." She said softly, smiling.

"Good morning, Amelia. How are you?"

"Wonderful." Amelia replied stretching with a content smile. The smile slowly faded. "Oh Criss. Tell me it was just a dream."

"I wish I could. I'm so sorry Amelia."

"It wasn't your fault Criss."

"I was being stubborn and made you come with me. I should have let you decide for yourself. I'm so sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Everything is quiet." Amelia replied. "How am I going to explain this?"

"Explain what? One of my demonstrations went wrong and it was my fault. I thought the trick was ready to be presented and when you got sick I lost my concentration and it was a horrible accident. Today the magic word is food poisoning."

"What? What is that?"

"It's a way to describe that you were sick. You had some bad food."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It will I promise." Criss stood up. He walked into her bathroom and started the bath. It had become a daily ritual for Amelia since there were not shower in Atlantis. He walked out of the bathroom. "Your bath waits you and then we are going to have a nice relaxing day. I promise." Criss smiled and walked out of the room.

Amelia took a long bath and walked out to the living room. She was expecting a bunch of people, but there was just Criss sitting on a couch. He patted the cushion next to him. "What are we doing?"

"We are going to have a movie marathon. First we are starting with the Lord of the Rings Trilogy." Criss and Amelia settled in for the afternoon. Amelia had drifted back to sleep and her head was settled on Criss' lap. He was combing his fingers through her hair when Dimitra came in. She smiled at the sight and whispered she would come back later. Criss finished watching the trilogy and eased out from under Amelia, placing a blanket over her. He texted J.D. to make sure that the cover for the issue at the bar had held. They had and the management told him to not even worry about the damage and hoped his friend was feeling better. Tomorrow was back to "BeLIEve".

************

Please R&R.


End file.
